


Always

by BriarNChant (MrsVisyakSinger)



Series: Ever After High Smut [1]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Corsetry, F/F, Hypnotism, Kinky, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsVisyakSinger/pseuds/BriarNChant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty and Lizzie regularly meet in secret at The Illusions Inn. Of course, they need to admit how they really feel or whatever they have may end up being nothing but meaningless. Lizzie Hearts/Kitty Cheshire, femslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Lizzie Hearts walked into the Illusions Inn and was suddenly thankful for the rain. It meant she could keep her cloak on at least until she made it past the front desk because of having been shaken by such heavy rain.

 

Upon reaching the front desk she said nothing but, instead handed forward the light lavender envelope to receive a red and black one in it's place. She mumbled a thanks, keeping her voice to a whisper.

 

The clerk at the front desk quickly spoke the words, “Third floor, room sixteen.”

 

Before making a beeline for the stairs, Lizzie gave the slightest nod in thanks to the clerk.

 

When she was far enough away, she sighed. It was typical Kitty to get one of the rooms on the floor that required climbing the most stairs to reach. Not dwelling too much on that fact, Lizzie continued up to the room and when she reached it, she could finally open the envelope which contained her key. Her eyes widened in a joyous awe when she looked at the key. The upper portion was shaped like a heart, just for her. Of course Kitty had thought of a subtle detail like that.

 

Not being able to wait any longer, Lizzie opened the door and entered the hotel room. Kitty was nowhere in sight, but, she knew Kitty was hiding in here somewhere. For a moment, she took in the scenery of the room.

 

This room was adorned in red, black and gold. There were intricate heart designs about, a bed as always but, what stood out the most was a red and gold couch that was suspended above the ground on the one side of the room. Curiosity got the better of Lizzie and she approached the couch. It was being suspended by golden tassels that were much stronger than they looked and she found that she could pull those tassels up and down in order to force the couch higher up or back down to the ground.

 

“Hello, Elizabeth,” Kitty spoke but was still unseen.

 

“Hmph!” Lizzie didn't take very kindly to the way Kitty mockingly used her full name.

 

“Now, now,” Kitty's mouth appeared above the couch, she made one of her hands visible again and reached forward to cup Lizzie's chin. She then finally became fully visible again, “Frowns are very unbecoming, especially on you, your majesty.”

 

Lizzie's angered frown dissipated; this was just typical Kitty.

 

“You are to speak to no one of this,” Lizzie began removing her cloak, “Should you disobey that direct order it will be off with your...”

 

“With my head,” Kitty smirked, “I know, I know. You say that every time.”

 

Kitty looked Lizzie up and down and purred at what she saw. Lizzie noticed and smirked, she began pulling at the zipper that started at the top of her dress and ended right at the hemline.

 

Although it was cute to see Lizzie teasing, she needed to get out of that dress and now, Kitty was done wasting time. Once she had thrown the sexy little black number to the ground, Kitty took a step back to look at Lizzie.

 

“Me-ow!” Kitty marveled at the princess before her who was now wearing nothing but a barely there red lace bodysuit.

 

The normally ice cold Princess of Hearts tried to keep her composure but couldn't help but blush when Kitty expressed her joy. Of course, not one to be stingy, Kitty opened her robe to reveal that she herself was wearing some lingerie; hers however consisted of a black leather corset, a black ruffled skirt and matching boots and garters.

 

Neither one of them could stand it any longer and they stepped close to each other, going from staring to holding one another.

 

“I've missed you,” Lizzie kept her voice very low, despite the fact that no one was around to hear them.

 

“And I you, Princess,” Kitty added a giggle to that, “You were so much fun last time, what was it that you tried on me? You had that heart-shaped pocket watch and hypnotized me?”

 

Lizzie had began kissing Kitty's neck and then she stopped suddenly, “Something like that.”

 

It was more or less unspoken between them, but, the reason Kitty had let Lizzie try hypnosis on her the last time was because of how much she trusted her. She would never admit it, but, she was sure that Lizzie trusted her the same. The difference of course, was that Lizzie was a little weaker in her facade of meanness, especially when it came to the one person she could drop it around and get intimate with; that person being Kitty. Therefore, the eager feline knew just how to proceed.

 

She caught Lizzie's mouth with a hungry urgency and gave her a long, drugging kiss. One that she wouldn't want to disengage from anytime soon. Whilst still kissing her, Kitty backed them over towards the bed and to break the kiss, she pushed Lizzie onto the bed in a playful, yet forceful manner.

 

“Lizzie?” Kitty's azure eyes met Lizzie's emerald ones.

 

“Yes?” Lizzie couldn't help but look right into the sparkling orbs before her.

 

“You trust me, don't you?”

 

“I...” Lizzie's breath was caught in her throat – did she really trust Kitty? – Maybe she didn't, especially if every time they met up for a secret rendezvous she made it a point of telling her that she'd decapitate her if she were ever to breathe a word of it to anyone...That wasn't very fair of her, but, didn't Kitty get it? Lizzie was predisposed to be a villain and that bled over into anything she did and maybe if Kitty took it upon herself to pay attention for even a second during any of her classes she would get that!

 

A glare fell upon Lizzie's features, not because she was mad at Kitty per say, but, because she was mad at what she was letting supposed predispositions turn her into. Last year, Raven Queen had decided not to sign The Storybook of Legends and started the challenging of these so-called destinies. After all, Hunter Huntsman and Ashlynn Ella were going strong and Ashlynn even declared herself a Rebel, no longer caring about finding Prince Charming because prince or not, she'd found him in Hunter. Same went with Raven, maybe she was stuck taking certain courses still, but, it appeared that she and Dexter Charming had gone on quite a few dates and something was indeed going to happen between them and soon.

 

Lizzie's glare softened as she blinked. She felt herself about to cry. Things were different now and if she didn't trust her girlfriend, let alone even call Kitty her girlfriend, then, she was part of the problem that was keeping everyone apart over antiquated beliefs.

 

“Kitty, I _need_ to trust you,” Lizzie clarified, “b-because I...”

 

“Shh,” Kitty silence her with a peck on the lips, “That's all I needed. I love you, Elizabeth, I won't pretend I don't and you just told me the same.”

 

“I never...” Lizzie's cheeks were turning red again, she hadn't said it, but, Kitty knew that it was true.

 

Kitty pushed Lizzie back into the bed more and then straddled her. She couldn't contain the excited purr that escaped from her.

 

"You look lovely from this angle. I could simply devour you, your majesty," Kitty bent down to start kissing and nipping at Lizzie's neck while she caressed the side of her face.

 

"Kitty..." Lizzie stifled a moan to instead sigh in pleasure, but Kitty caught on.

 

"Now, now, my queen," Kitty leaned down over her, their gazes locking while their lips were mere inches apart, "You mustn't deny yourself pleasure. Let loose, no one can hear us all the way up here."

 

"And furthermore no one knows we're up here, yes?" Lizzie wanted to slap herself after saying that; there she was again, showing reluctance in trusting Kitty.

 

The smirk that the feline had been wearing fell and dropped into a frown as she straightened up to no longer be hovering directly over the princess. Why was Lizzie so scared?After so many 'I love yous', some uttered while being intimate and others uttered in their quiet times alone, Kitty would have thought that there was some semblance of trust between them. But, maybe it wasn't so much distrust as it was fear. Lizzie was scared of not being in control of the future.

 

Sure, to a point, Lizzie wasn't in control if she wasn't choosing her own destiny, but, in doing that she didn't have to worry about what could possibly happen should she stray from her destiny. Lizzie was missing the fact of the matter entirely; she didn't have to grow up and rule Wonderland with an iron fist and she didn't have to be a bad guy, especially not towards the only person who could have told her all of this word for word.

 

"Kitty, I," Lizzie started to sit up and circled her arms around Kitty's neck, "I'm..."

 

"Shh," Kitty put a finger to her lips, "I know. And I'll have a much easier time forgiving you if you'll allow me to conduct this trust exercise."

 

Lizzie nodded, "For you, anything."

 

Kitty's triumphant smirk returned, "Purr-fect!"

 

Before moving forward, Kitty reclaimed Lizzie's mouth by way of her tongue and Lizzie kissed back with the same force, trying her best to absorb her lover's sweet, drugging nectar. Ultimately, Kitty broke this kiss, pushed Lizzie back down into the mattress and straddled her anew. She pushed a heart-shaped button that was on the side of the bed frame and then leaned over Lizzie yet again.

 

"Look up at the ceiling," Kitty instructed.

 

Moving her eyes to stare at the ceiling, Lizzie saw a black and swirling pattern, it moved steadily the same direction over and over.

 

Kitty continued, "Watch the swirl moving, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth..."

 

Lizzie's mouth opened slightly as she focused all her attention to the swirl; she looked so cute with her lips parted as such, but, Kitty knew not to touch her because that would break her trance that hadn't even really sunken in yet.

 

"That's right back and forth...Back and forth...Back and forth, back and forth...You will find that it's very easy to move your eyes with the swirl, back and forth, back and forth.”

 

“Be very quiet and very still, watch the movement of the swirl,” Kitty ordered.

 

Kitty watched in excitement as the words and the swirling ceiling were having a profound effect on Lizzie. Soon Kitty would control both Lizzie's mind and body.

 

“Let that be all that you see and all that you are thinking about. And from time to time, you will hear me speaking to you. You don't need to worry about what I'm saying, just let the words wash over you. Let the movement of the swirl become part of you, feel your mind and body relaxing together. Where your mind goes, your body will follow.”

 

Lizzie's mouth remained open the slightest bit and her eyes were glazing over more and more with each passing second, she was almost completely hypnotized.

 

“Watch the swirl as it slowly comes to rest,” Kitty spoke again, she was glad that the tough part was over, now the fun could begin, “Very good. Now, look into my eyes, Lizzie.”

 

The princess obeyed and looked up.

 

“Look deeply into my gaze and don't look away. Can you feel it now Lizzie? The heaviness in your eye lids? The heavy, drowsy feeling that is seeping into your body?”

 

Kitty was all smiles again as Lizzie was responding to her soft commands.

 

“You're so sleepy now, aren't you princess? Very sleepy. Every word I speak serves to make you sleepier and sleepier...Come back to me, Lizzie. You can't resist this, you can't resist my words. My words are strong, your eyelids are weak. You can't fight it, your eyelids only keep getting heavier as your mind gets sleepier and sleepier.”

 

Lizzie's eyelids were indeed drooping and she looked closer and closer to dropping her head and attempting to pillow it on her chest, but, Kitty wasn't quite done yet.

 

“When I snap my fingers, you will forget about everything but the sound of my voice. When I snap my fingers, you will sleep.”

 

Kitty snapped and Lizzie's head fell back instead of forward. Kitty placed her hand on Lizzie's forehead and moved her head side to side as gently as she could, “Go deeper and deeper into my voice, Lizzie. Focus on my voice, focus on my suggestions. You are in my power, go deeper into my power. From this moment, you will obey only my voice. You will do only as I suggest, you have no free-will. You will do only as I suggest. You must do as I say, think as I say and behave as I say. Do you understand me?”

 

Lizzie nodded and that was enough for Kitty. She smirked, glad that this had worked as planned and she then snapped her fingers again.

 

“Sleep,” Kitty commanded and Lizzie's head fell to the one side as she now slept.

 

Kitty got off of the top of her, pushed the button on the bed frame again to conceal the 'hypno-ceiling' and then she lay beside Lizzie. For a moment, she took in the sight of the sleeping princess. She wasn't so evil, especially if she could look so serene whilst sleeping. With a purr, Kitty leaned in and kissed Lizzie, softly, receiving a gentle kiss in return.

 

“Lizzie, sit up for me,” Kitty sat up and waited for Lizzie to do the same.

 

The Princess of Hearts submitted to her will and then Kitty scooted close to her again, not being able to keep away from her much longer. She just had to keep kissing her, to remind herself that they were here together and that nothing but this moment mattered. When Kitty albeit reluctantly broke their kiss, Lizzie started pulling at Kitty's corset. Even though she was hypnotized, it didn't mean she had no consciousness; she was more in tune with her inner-desires and she wanted to do everything that Kitty was sure to be thinking of as well.

 

Kitty removed her corset to reveal her rosy, pink-tipped breasts and while she wanted nothing more than for Lizzie to ravage her, she decided that they should be equally naked. She went over to Lizzie and rolled down her red lace body suit just to her waist. She loved the sight of Lizzie's much fuller, aching magnificent breasts.

 

“Lie down,” Kitty smiled as she spoke this command.

 

Lizzie lay down and Kitty began kissing her way down her chest. She stopped at Lizzie's left breast and circled the nipple with her tongue. She then suckled as much of the breast as she could. Lizzie was moving Kitty's hair out of her face when it got in the way; Lizzie's right breast soon received the same treatment and as the left one and Lizzie then gave an uninterrupted moan. Kitty then took to kissing Lizzie's neck and when she nearly reached her face, she nuzzled her princess. They sat up together and began making out, their tongues whirling together and attempting to savor every kiss as if it were their last. Kitty then began nuzzling Lizzie yet again. Lizzie started to run her fingers through Kitty's hair and this made Kitty long to kiss her even more.

 

“You are mine,” Kitty remarked as she came close to her lips again, “But, you're mine because I'm yours. We belong to one another.”

 

She hadn't meant that as a hypnotic suggestion of any kind because it was a truth. One they'd both been doing their best not to admit, but, what was the point of holding onto secrets? They were worthless for the most part.

 

“Sleep,” Kitty uttered out of nervousness, hoping that it hadn't been stupid to put some kind of confession out there while Lizzie was hypnotized. But, luckily, if Lizzie slept again, she could completely change what was going on, “sleep, sleep, sleep.”

 

She repeated the word a few times in order to make sure that Lizzie entered a deep sleep and that they could continue normally, all things permitted. She caught Lizzie as she fell forward and hugged her close for a moment. She helped her sit up again, and then Kitty got off of the bed. She pressed her forehead to Lizzie's and then whispered for her lover to look at her.

 

Kitty went from kneeling before Lizzie to standing up, she removed the ruffled skirt and was now wearing nothing but her boots and garters.

 

“Lie back,” Kitty practically purred that.

 

The princess did as she was told while the femme fatal feline climbed forward and held herself above Lizzie until her womanhood was right above the face of her princess.

 

“Look between my legs, Lizzie,” Kitty was purring and she then began swaying her hips in the same direction as the swirl, “look at the way it moves, just like the swirl. Think about how wonderful it will feel to taste me. When I snap my fingers, you will lose every ounce of self-control and you will devour me. One, two...”

 

With the snap of her fingers, it was on! Lizzie flipped them over so that now it was Kitty who was lying back and she then quickly brought her tongue in between Kitty's petal-soft folds. Her stroke was an eager one, her longing in it very apparent.

 

“Meeee...ow,” Kitty purred in delight and reached up to grab her own breasts, seeing Lizzie not hold back was such a turn on.

 

Next thing Kitty knew, she was no longer squeezing her own breasts, but, she was clawing the sheets due to the building fire she could feel.

 

“Oh, Lizzie...L-Liz...zie...Ah!” Kitty threw head back as she came in Lizzie's mouth.

 

One time wasn't enough for Lizzie and she made sure to lick and suck Kitty until she made her climax at least another few times. She wasn't satisfied until Kitty was whimpering from coming so much.

 

 

Of course, a still hypnotized Lizzie couldn't have all the fun. Kitty had her remove the rest of her bodysuit and toss it aside. She then had Lizzie sit in front of her, so that Lizzie's back was facing her.. She also ordered Lizzie to spread her legs wide. Kitty then reached down to Lizzie's slick, wet heat and began to stroke her with one finger. Lizzie responded by clenching around that finger, one finger became to two and before Kitty was willing to make it three, she wanted to end this power trip as still a power trip.

 

“Oh, Lizzie dear?” Kitty asked.

 

“Y-yes?” Lizzie responded, clearly still entranced and enjoying Kitty's fingers inside of her.

 

“I am your master, correct?”

 

“Y-yes...”

 

“And I'm in complete control? You're in my power?”

 

“Ye-yesss,” Her longing for that third finger inside of her was so clear through her tone.

 

“You'll do anything for me?”

 

“Yes, yes...yesss...”

 

“Obey, your master,” Kitty began teasing with that third finger.

 

“Yessss...yes...Oh, yes,” Lizzie began convulsing in pleasure, she wasn't finished but that teasing was bring her closer and closer.

 

Lizzie tilted her head back to look at Kitty, awaiting her next order. Kitty met her in a kiss and then finally slid that third finger into her.

 

“Oh...ah...mmmh...Mmmh...Ngh!” The waves of orgasm overtook Lizzie and she came hard all over Kitty's fingers.

 

Not wanting to separate so quickly, Kitty slid her fingers out of Lizzie one by one. Even then, she teased Lizzie by rubbing her coated fingers along the outer lips of her sex. She brought her now clean hand back up and towards Lizzie's face.

 

“Sleep,” Kitty snapped her fingers and Lizzie fell onto the bed, this time sideways.

 

This had been so much fun. She wanted to hear all about how Lizzie felt through it, so, freeing her from the hypnosis seemed like a good idea now.

 

“On the count of three, when I snap my fingers you will awaken. One, two, three,” Kitty snapped her fingers.

 

Lizzie fell into the bed some more if it was possible, but, it wasn't so dramatic as the first couple times. She was now free from her trance.

 

“Kitty,” Lizzie all but pinned her to the bed, “That was wonderful.”

 

“Sure was,” Kitty smirked at her.

 

“I should always trust you,” Lizzie curled up close to her.

 

“I'm glad we agree.”

 

“Oh and Kitty?” The princess had one more thing to say.

 

“Hm?”

 

“We will always belong to one another, always.”

 

Kitty began to purr loudly and happily. Now she and Lizzie could kiss and cuddle until they decided what to do on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I always think the EAH chars are at least 18 but, in series canon they might not even be 17 yet so, I put an 'underage' warning in here for safety. 
> 
> Also, 'The Illusions Inn' is something I made up.


End file.
